


Giftwrapped

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: “What’s that?” Luka asks, incredulous.“A present. For you. From me.”





	Giftwrapped

“What’s that?” Luka asks, incredulous.

“A present. For you. From me,” Marcelo jabbers, thrusting a small parcel into Luka’s arms.

“Did you… wrap it by yourself?” Luka asks carefully.

Marcelo’s expression darkens. “Yes.”

“Oh. Erm. Thank you?”

“Just don’t touch it till January, okay?”

Luka gingerly sets the present aside, hoping the wrapping won’t come undone as he does so.

Marcelo huffs, “It’s not the outside that matters, okay? It’s about what’s inside.”

That’s oddly deep and weirdly specific. Luka gives him a searching look.

Marcelo doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah. I know,” Luka says softly. “I love it already.”


End file.
